In recent years, an organic electroluminescence display using an organic electroluminescence device has been attracting attention as a next-generation display (hereinafter, referred to as an “organic EL device”). This organic EL device has organic layers such as a light emitting layer and a charge transport layer. The organic EL device may be made of a low molecular weight organic material or a polymeric organic material. The use of the polymeric organic material as a principal material is advantageous when producing a large organic EL display because a homogenous film can be easily formed when a coating method such as ink jet printing, spin coating or the like is used. As such, the use of the polymeric organic material for an organic EL device is suggested until now (Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).